All computer users face data security problems. For example, when a computer is compromised, e.g., stolen, the data on the disk drive(s) remain intact. When a computer is stolen, the disk drive can be accessed allowing personal, confidential, business and financial data to be obtained by the wrong persons including passwords and connections to various systems.
It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method that relates directly to the growing problems in computer security, identity theft, fraud, and terrorism. As the computer user base grows, the problem grows exponentially. More and more computer users are at risk whenever they store confidential information on computer hard drives . . . and are no longer in possession of these systems.
Representative conventional RFID-based and non-RFID based solutions for maintaining data integrity in and security of computing devices include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,874,902; 5,936,526; 5,959,530; 6,201,474; U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2002/0162011; 2003/0005316; 2003/0182435; and, WO0106507(A1). However, these do not provide for a data purge initiation in a computer-related device based on receipt of a request, or satisfaction of rules or criteria that determine device tampering or removal.
It would be highly desirable to provide an RFID technology-based detection system implemented in a computer or computer-related device that, upon automatic detection or sensing of a triggering condition or event, or upon manual initiation, will initiate functionality to immediately wipe or purge the data off of any disk drives.